dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: West Coast
When the city of California has been taken over by an evil mistress (Vanessa Kirby), a young boy (Tye Sheridan) befriends a local group of youngsters, who are children of people who look like the Avengers, in a coup to take down the mistress. Characters: *Adrian Stark (Tye Sheridan) - the son of Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.), a widowed father who lost his wife when driving away from Amora (Vanessa Kirby), whose police force had taken his wife out, leaving only Adrian (Tye Sheridan) and Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.) as the only survivors. For 17 months, he (Tye Sheridan) had become rebels against Amora (Vanessa Kirby) like defacing her statue, dubbing her "the Wicked B**** of California", and calling her a female version of Adolf Hitler/Donald Trump, while Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.) is going all over-protective from doing that, as he (Robert Downey, Jr.) ends up captured by Amora's (Vanessa Kirby)'s forces, while Adrian (Tye Sheridan) is taken to safety by Tony's (Robert Downey, Jr.) old friend, Vision (Paul Bettany), who is also looking after the other children in order to prepare them against Amora (Vanessa Kirby), in the end, he takes up the mantle of the title of Iron Man, and Stark Indaustries. *Edmond Rogers (Asher Angel) - the son of Steve Rogers (Chris Evans) and Natasha Romanoff (Scarlett Johansson), who acts like a soldier like his father, and a spy like his mother, he is the leader of the teens, though Adrian (Tye Sheridan) helps him with leadership qualities, in the end, He enlists to become the new Captain America. *Fiona Blake (Lizzy Greene) - the daughter of Thor (Chris Hemsworth) and Siff (Jamie Alexander), who is like a princess but a rebel, but is also in love with Mason Barton (Owen Joyner), in the end, seen dating Mason. *T'Bara (Caleb McLaughlin) - the son of T'Challa (Chadwick Boseman) and Ororo Monroe (Halle Berry), who is like a king like his father, he butts heads with Davis Lang (Noah Schnapp), whose smarts rival his royalty, in the end, takes his place as King of a fallen Wakanda. *Davis Lang (Noah Schnapp) - the son of Scott Lang (Paul Rudd) and Hope Pym (Evangeline Lily), who inherits his mother's intellect, also his father's stubbornness, he rivals his intellect with T'Bara's (Caleb McLaughlin) royalty, in the end, becomes his Grandfather's successor. *Mason Barton (Owen Joyner) - the son of Clint Barton (Jeremy Renner) and Bobbi Morse (Adrianne Palicki), an archer and a resistance fighter, he is hardheaded like his mother, but has feelings for Fiona (Lizzy Greene), in the end, is seen dating Fiona. *Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.) - Adrian's (Tye Sheridan) father, who lost his wife (Gwyneth Paltrow) to Amora's (Vanessa Kirby) forces, he is overprotective of Adrian (Tye Sheridan), trying to make sure he doesn’t get in trouble with Amora's (Vanessa Kirby) forces, he is suddenly attacked by Amora's (Vanessa Kirby) forces and calls for his old colleague, Vision (Paul Bettany) to watch Adrian (Tye Sheridan) and the rest of the kids, as it was revealed he was friends with their parents, in the end, He dies blowing Amora with him. *Pepper Stark (Gwyneth Paltrow) - Tony's (Robert Downey, Jr.) late wife and Adrian's (Tye Sheridan) mother, who was killed by 2 corrupt cops (Pedro Pascal and Kirk Acevedo) under Amora's (Vanessa Kirby) forces *Vision (Paul Bettany) - Tony's (Robert Downey, Jr.) old colleague, who looks after the children, and trains them to be heroes, in the end, is proud to announce them as the new avengers. *Steve Rogers (Chris Evans) - Edmond's (Asher Angel) father, who is a war veteran, who was revealed to have been friends with Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.) and Vison (Paul Bettany), in the end, proclaims his son as the new Captain America. *Natasha Romanoff (Scarlett Johansson) - Edmond's (Asher Angel) mother and Steve's (Chris Evans) wife, who used to be a super spy, as she and Steve (Chris Evans) were old colleagues with Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.) and Vision (Paul Bettany), in the end, is revealed to be the Queen Skrull Veranke and that Natasha has been dead since the cold war. *Thor (Chris Hemsworth) - Fiona's (Lizzy Greene) father, who used to pose as a god of thunder at a Renaissance Fair, he was old friends with Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.) and Vision (Paul Bettany), he had to send his daughter away, who views him as a deadbeat, while he was trying to protect her, in the end, dies in a regretful Fiona's arms. *Siff (Jaimie Alexander) - Fiona's (Lizzy Greene) mother and Thor's (Chris Hemsworth) wife, she cosplayed as Xena, the Warrior Princess, in the end, She is seen at the trial of Veranke. *T'Challa (Chadwick Boseman) - T'Bara's (Caleb McLaughlin) father, and the proud king of Africa, he was revealed to be friends with Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.), in the end, dies and proclaims his son his successor. *Ororo Monroe (Halle Berry) - T'Bara's (Caleb McLaughlin) mother and T'Challa's (Chadwick Boseman), she is a weather reporter, in the end, becomes a teacher once again in the Xavier Institute. *Scott Lang (Paul Rudd) - Davis's (Noah Schnapp) father, he is a reformed criminal after marrying Hope (Evangeline Lily), he was also friends with Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.), in the end, is seen with his son at his graduation. *Hope Lang (Evangeline Lily) - Davis's (Noah Schnapp) mother and Scott's (Paul Rudd) wife, she is a scientist on ant farms, she and her husband were old friends with Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.), in the end, is seen at Davis's Graduation. *Clint Barton (Jeremy Renner) - Mason's (Owen Joyner) father, and a resistance fighter against Amora's (Vanessa Kirby) forces, he is old friends with Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.), in the end, Is seen working with Adrian. *Bobbi Morse (Adrianne Palicki) - Mason's (Owen Joyner) mother and Clint's (Jeremy Renner) wife, she helps out and trains resistance fighters, in the end, She is pregnant with a daughter. *Betty Ross (Liv Tyler) - a nurse who tends to Resistance fighters, who also knew Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.) and used to date his best friend, Bruce (Mark Ruffalo), who hides in an isolated outback, in the end, is in closure and realized that her father's death was a blessin *Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) - an old friend of Tony (Robert Downey, Jr.), who isolates himself in an outback because of the incident of when he activated a satellite that caused Amora's (Vanessa Kirby) forces to take over, he used to date Betty Ross (Liv Tyler), in the end, is reunited with Betty. *Amora (Vanessa Kirby) - the main antagonist, and the leader of an blue-skinned alien race called, the Kree, her goal is to kill the Avengers and punish the Electro Skrull for his crimes, she heard the beacon from Banner's (Mark Ruffalo) and successfully began her invasion on California by having her forces build her statue on the mountain, she is also the cause of the death of Adrian's mother (Gwyneth Paltrow) when one of her police force cars shoot at her in the car from where he and his father got out, in retaliation she has been dubbed, the Wicked B**** of California, and compared to Adolf Hitler and Donald Trump, for her hostile takeover, she kidnaps Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.) in response in order to bait out the resistance, in the end, She is revealed to be an Asgardian known as the Enchantress who was Loki's student manipulating the Kree, just as Loki did the Chitauri, she was killed in the same explosion that Stark set off in her palace. *Onslaught (Dohmnall Gleeson) - the secondary antagonist and Amora's General, he stands by her from time to time and is very ruthless towards humans, he is the butt-monkey of ???'s (Tye Sheridan) taunting by flipping him off, in the end, He was defeated by the Hulk. *General Ross (William Hurt) - the tertiary antagonist, the Secretary of the State and Betty's (Liv Tyler), who betrays the human race to Amora (Vanessa Kirby), he disapproved of Bruce (Mark Ruffalo) dating his daughter, in the end, killed by Amora as a sign of Double Cross revealing he was a skrull that was supposed to be the Electro Skrull's job. *Nico Pina (Pedro Pascal) - the quaternary antagonist and one of the 2 corrupt cops working under Amora (Vanessa Kirby) that killed Pepper (Gwyneth Paltrow), causing Adrian (Tye Sheridan) to fight against him, in the end, He was tortured by the people he abused. *Beethoven Grover (Kirk Acevedo) - the quinary antagonist and a Hate-Sink for gleefully abusing his fellow earthlings to make them obey Amora (Vanessa Kirby), he is also one of the 2 cops that killed Pepper (Vanessa Kirby), by aiming a bullet at the tire causing her to hit her head on the glass window, he is also a coward who wants to save himself, in the end, is killed by Onslaught. Plot: ??? Trivia: *The film is Rated PG-13 for a rude gesture, language and sci-fi violence Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Marvel Movies